


To Catch a Dream

by Blackie_xenphonex



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Animal Death, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Drunkenness, F/M, Fix It, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lots of dialogue, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Starts before Chapter 3, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, after Blackwater, no TB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_xenphonex/pseuds/Blackie_xenphonex
Summary: You had to find Jamie... or well... his body. You got up and looked around, finding the bodies of your coworkers loaded up in a cart not too far from the house. Arthur and the black haired man followed you to the cart, eyeing you cautiously. You lifted the sheet and felt sick to your stomach. You had nowhere to go, no one to go there with... you had to know where the O'driscoll that killed Jamie went. You knew he left a few days ago, you think he may have been the leader. "You enemies of the O'driscolls?" You ask.**Edit**There we some problems posting chapters and chapter 6 was posted before chapter 5 so go back and reread those if you've already read the fic. It'll make more sense plotwise now!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second reader insert fic and my first one in years. Be kind. Constructive Criticism is welcome! Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Edit: didn't know Sadie Adler's husband was named Jamie as well. You are not Sadie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had to find Jamie... or well... his body. You got up and looked around, finding the bodies of your coworkers loaded up in a cart not too far from the house. Arthur and the black haired man followed you to the cart, eyeing you cautiously. You lifted the sheet and felt sick to your stomach. You had nowhere to go, no one to go there with... you had to know where the O'driscoll that killed Jamie went. You knew he left a few days ago, you think he may have been the leader. "You guys enemy's of the O'driscolls?" You ask.

The spring thaw had finally caught up with the month. It was half way through spring already and until recently, it had been nothing but snow after snow in New Hanover. You lived on a farm, close to Valentine, about a half an hour's ride away if you're horse weren't tied down to a cart. The farm land was vast, the housing was small. It was a nice enough place to live, despite the gang that had started roaming onto the lands. You'd had run ins with the O'driscoll gang more than a couple times. They would come scouting the lands, trespass and you'd send them right back to where they came from with a gun pointed at their backs. You weren't the best shot, but anyone who valued their life would turn around at the sight of your rifle being pointed their way.

The days had been long, the nights cold, but the work was honest, the money was good and the the men you worked with were considerate. Especially Jamie, he was a younger man around the age of 22 and he had the biggest of crushes on you. He was sweet, kind, but not your type. He was more like a little brother anyway, annoying sometimes but well meaning...

He was the first to be shot when the O'driscolls came to claim the land. You held him in yours arms as he bled out. You felt so useless, unable to save hin from the chest wound that ultimately took his life. You set him down gently and took your gun, but the moment you saw that these men killed anyone and everyone without hesitation, when you saw what they were doing to the women they got a hold of... you ran. Though you didn't get far as the perimeter was heavily guarded, as were the horse stables and it would take you over 10 hours to get to Valentine without a horse and what would you do about housing once you got there... you left all your money in your room. So you decide that the loft in the barn is as safe as you were getting. You climbed the ladder and pulled it up so no one could climb up after you. you hid well and for a few days you were safe, starving, but safe. You tried getting to the horses a few times, but they always had someone out there to watch them, like they were expecting someone to come and steal from them.

You ate what little was left of the burned crops and stayed in the barn for well up to a week. Staying there was probably the dumbest thing you'd ever done, but you were so scared to let go of what was left... you couldn't leave knowing Jamie would never be buried. Then one night, some men rode in calling for the O'driscolls heads. Asking for Colm O'Driscoll. You scrambled up the ladder, knocking it down as they shot the place to hell, leaving every O'driscoll they found, dead. They ended up scaring away the horses in the process, ruining your one chance at a ride into town and selling the horse for a hotel room with a decent meal. When a man came to search the barn, he kicked at the ladder before setting it against the loft. He climbed it and found you, with your gun pointed directly in his face. You'd never killed a man, but you'd be fine with it starting now if this man so much as touched you.

"Micah, what in gods name are you doing up there?" A man below asked.

"We got a little lady up here." Micah says with a grin before grabbing your ankle and pulling you down. You fell from the loft, the ground knocking the air out of you. "Now, missy. You tell me where the rest of the money is and I won't do anything unkind." The man picked you up and placed  you on your feet before grabbing you roughly and nearly dragging you from the barn. He kicked at him and pulled until you finally resorted to biting, which worked. He let you go and you ran, but that's when he started shooting at you. First at your feet then at your body. You swerved and dodged as best you could until a shot tore through your skirt and grazed our leg. You fell to the ground, hard. "You little bitch!" He growled and grabbed you by your hair.

"Micah! That's enough! She ain't no O'driscoll." Said a man with sandy blond hair.

"He's right, I'm not one of them! I-I-I can help you! I'm sorry I bit you! If you let me take a look at it--" You stutter.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you touch me!" Micah yelled angrily.

"What can you do?" Asked the other man, he was taller than Micah, with a full beard and piercing eyes.

"I can bandage him, clean up the wound so it doesn't get infected."

"Arthur!" A man with black hair rode up on his stunningly white horse. "Lenny's been shot."

Arthur, the man who asked what you could do, looked towards you and sighed. "Micah, let her go." He said. "It's time to show us what you can do."

Your hair was released and you scrambled to your feet. You had dealt with gunshot wounds before, mostly accidental ones. Jamie once shot himself in the knee while he was messing with his gun. You followed Arthur to the house and there sat Lenny who had a wound clean through his upper arm. It'd be a quick recovery, provided he didn't use the arm for a couple weeks. "I got a kit inside, if the O'driscolls haven't messed with it, I should be able to fix this." You say as you run inside to your small closet sized room. You pull out your father's old medical case and run back down the stairs to help Lenny. You had sutures and a few antiseptics left so it would be something quick. "Please remove your shirt so I can fix you up." You say, pulling at Lenny's jacket to help him remove a couple layers of clothing. He did as you asked and you were quick to rinse the wound with antiseptic making Lenny his at the sting, you then started stitching it closed, earning more sounds from Lenny, but after you were done, he was no longer bleeding and he was able to move his arm somewhat, though not without pain. "If I had anymore morphine I'd give it to you, but my boss took the last of it." You said and Lenny simply nodded.

Thinking back to your boss reminded you that you had to find Jamie... or well... his body. You got up and looked around, finding your coworkers bodies loaded up in a cart not too far from the house. Arthur and the black haired man followed you to the cart, eyeing you cautiously. You lifted the sheet and felt sick to your stomach. You had nowhere to go, no one to go there with... you had to know where the O'driscoll that killed Jamie went. You knew he left a few days ago, you think he may have been the leader. "You guys enemy's of the O'driscolls?" You ask.

"We ain't friends." Says the dark haired man. He holds out his hand for you to shake. "Dutch Van der Linde."

You don't take his hand, you simply stare at him, the hate boiling in your gut. "I want to take down Colm O'driscoll." You say.

"You've come to the right people, but can you handle yourself?" Dutch questions.

"I... I'm not the best shot but... you help me and I help you. I can patch people up that need patchin'." You reply.

The man smirks and crosses his arms. "You got yourself a deal, Miss..."

"(y/n)."

"We'd best be on our way then. You got a horse."

"You scared them all away, but yes."

"Well the one behind you don't seem all that scared." Dutch points over your shoulder to a grey horse only a few feet from you. It was Traveler, your best horse and one you'd had since your father passed. You smile and walk to the horse, calming it as it shies away from the new people following you.

"Follow us then." Dutch said and saddled up onto his horse, turning and starting into the woods close to the farm. You got your saddle from the barn and followed suit, going after Arthur and the man riding along side him whose name you soon learn is Charles.

The ride south isn't long by horse but the moment you arrive in camp, you somewhat regret your decision to join with them. Everyone is distrustful, everyone is staring at you, everyone doesn't seem to like the fact that you're there. You feel out of place as you get down from your horse and lead it to tie it up. A woman comes up behind you and puts and arm around your shoulder. "Sadie Adler." She introduces herself. "Now, don't be too scared. It was like this when I first got here too. They'll warm up to you if you're nice." She gives a faint smile before letting you go.

"Miss Grimshaw! I need a tent made up for our new friend here." Says Dutch to an older woman with a long scar on her face. She frowns deeply, but something tells you that she's always like that.

"This late at night?" She asks, incredulously.

"Just have a cot made up for her in my tent. We'll deal with her lodgings in the morning." Says Arthur, who looks far to tired to care who is sleeping near him, despite you being a total stranger.

A rolled up cot is quickly shoved into your arms and you're left near Arthur's tent without so much as a goodnight... not that you were expecting one.

"You do anythin' stupid, I'll shoot ya. Ya understand." Arthur grumbles.

"Yeah..." You reply then set your cot down as far away as possible from him.

This would be a long night.

* * *

The next day you're put to work. Unfortunately, it's not the kind of work you hoped for. It was washing union suits, shirts, pants, everything. The women were nice to you for the most part, not including Miss Grimshaw who you were pretty sure didn't want you around in the first place. You're hands are dry and cracked by the second week and you're getting tired of Miss Grimshaw telling you what to do, why you're doing it wrong and how brainless you are. You resort to talking with Dutch.

"How's camp life treatin' you?" He asks with a slight smile.

"I want to help more than this." You say. "I can't just wash clothes all day, waiting for someone to get injured. I want to help with what ever else there is."

"We rob people, Miss (y/n)." His smile drops and he crosses his arms over his chest, looking down on you. "And you yourself said you ain't that good of a shot.:"

"I can get better. I just need time to get better and with all this washin', I can't."

"So you want time off?"

"I want to help. I'm... I'm not above robbin' people."

"And killin'?"

You go silent and look towards the ground. You had to do that too... you had to because you wanted to kill Colm O'driscoll and you couldn't say that without action. "I could..." You say quietly. Dutch looks at you, not really believing you.

"Arthur!" Dutch calls and the man comes over, ready for anything Dutch may give him... except for this. "Teach our dear friend here how to shoot."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of build up in this chapter but it's all to further the story. Promise. Comments are welcome and appreciated! They make me want to write more.
> 
> If you want some Arthur Morgan journal entries, let me know and I'll start adding some in the beginning or ends of chapters.

It's been a few weeks since the joined the Van der Linde gang. The girls were warming up to you, Miss Grimshaw hated you and you were pretty sure Arthur didn't like you all that much either. He seemed to resent the fact that he had to teach you to shoot, but it wasn't like he was starting from scratch. You're aim wasn't the best but you shot the target most of the time but he'd still tell you that you needed to do better. The daily practice was making your arms sore, but you had to be better so you could avenge Jamie. So you got better, forced yourself to do the menial work of washing clothes and got excited when it came time for Arthur to help you shoot.

"Hey Arthur, (y/n)." Hosea called to you when you got back from another lesson. "You wanna go huntin'?" he asked and you nodded immediately but Arthur wasn't so ready.

"What're you huntin'? An Elephant?" He asked as he took the rifle from Hosea, weighing it, positioning it as if he were going to shoot it, then handing it back.

"I wish. No, I saw a huge bear." Hosea smiles and hands the rifle off to you. It weighed more than the traditional rifle that you used, but you supposed it had to in order to bring down a bear. "One of the biggest I ever saw. I reckon nearly a thousand pounds."

"My god." Arthur huffs. "What, you need me to come with you?"

"Of course, let's go." With that, Hosea gathered up his things.

"Where we headed, exactly?" Arthur asked.

"Up near the Dakota river. Might take a day or two."

"I could do with a break from this place."

"Oh, me too. It's been a rough couple of weeks. You need anything?" Hosea asks.

"I don't think so, I got all I need." Arthur replies. "What about the girl?" he asked, looking between you and Hosea.

"That  _girl_ is comin' along with us, aintcha?" Hosea asked.

"I'd be happy to. I haven't been bear hunting before, but I'd love to learn." You reply.

"And I'm sure you'd love to get out of camp for a few days too."

"Yeah, don't let Miss Grimshaw hear that."

"I won't." Hosea chuckles. "Saddle up, my dear. It'll be a long ride."

You gathered your things, such as your cot, your gear, your gun and your one good coat and got up on your horse to follow Hosea and Arthur. Though Arthur didn't seem too happy with the fact that you were coming along.

"Let's go then." Hosea said as he loaded up his horse. "So, you still ain't replaced Boadicea?"

"Naw, I miss her. She was quite a horse."

You come to the conclusion that Arthur must have lost her in Blackwater. You knew most of the story by now, but you were still missing a few things, like where the money went, what happened on the boat, and the like. Hosea and Arthur carry on conversation about off loading the large shire horse and buying Arthur a new horse. Then something about a lost saddle, some men and a women you'd never met but soon learned died in Blackwater.

The ride into town in short and Hosea and Arthur split up, Hosea invites you to go to the general store to buy what your missing and to buy bait for the bear. It's a short trip, Hosea is kind enough to buy you a better coat for the weather and he helped you load up your horse with a tent and other supplies, like a few cans of food and the like. Then, you both saddle up on your horses and meet Arthur near the stables with his new horse.

"Interesting choice. How much did you pay for that thing?" Hosea questions.

"Not that much." Arthur replied.

"Okay well... with some good care, you should be able to make something of it." Arthur got up on his horse and Hosea began to lead the way. "Alright, let's get goin'. We got quite a ride ahead of us."

And Hosea was right, it was a long ride. Hosea doubted he could remember the way, but eventually, after maybe a couple wrong turns (ones that he wouldn't tell anyone about) you made it to the lake. As you rode through the underbrush, some rabbits scattered.

"Look there, rabbits. Maybe we should catch one to cook." Hosea said.

"Sure. I'll try and shoot one."

"And blow it to bits." You said. "You have a bow. Haven't seen you use it, could be terrible for all I know."

"I'm good. Probably better than you." Arthur huffed, pulling the bow from where it was tied to the side of his horse. "You and the girl can go set up camp. I'll catch us some dinner." He said before he rode off down the hill, leaving you and Hosea to do most of the work.

You set down a few blankets, then the cots while Hosea started the fire for the evening. It was about an hour to an hour and a half before Arthur returned with two rabbits.

"Well, I'm famished." Said Arthur as he skinned the rabbits by the fire. He then fabricated them into smaller pieces to roast over the fire. He took your knife and put chunks of leg on the tip and tried to do the same for Hosea but the man apparently didn't like eating this late in the evening, despite it only being around 8. You also learned that Arthur tended to eat quickly and kind of unmannerly, and though Hosea seemed to have taught the man some manners, table manners were not on that list.

"Alright... well..." Hosea said as he stretched, "we better get some rest. I wanna be up at first light to find this monster." He then laid down, turning over away from the fire.

"This better be worth it." Arthur said then tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. It would seem the tiredness was contagious because Arthur seemed just as tired as Hose. But it made sense, it was a long ride and the exhaustion and soreness that came with riding a horse for hours on end was catching up with you as well. Arthur went to bed not fifteen minutes after Hosea. You stayed away and watched the stars for a while, your thoughts went back to Jamie, the farm hands, how this all started and wondering just what it would take to set your world right again.

* * *

The next morning you are startled awake by the kick of a boot to you thigh. "Rise and shine, Sleepin' beauty." Arthur huffed and you groaned and rolled over onto your stomach, pushing your face into the cot. "We got coffee."

"I'm good." You say before actually getting up and standing to stretch. "No bitter water for me."

"Well, I'm sorry we don't have sugar your highness." Arthur said as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"It ain't about sugar." You reply. "It's about the fact that no matter what you add to it, it's always going to be bitter, even slightly."

"She's got a point." Hosea shrugs but still drinks his coffee gladly.

Arthur looked to Hosea, almost looking offended that his side wasn't taken. "So... what's your plan?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Well... we'll see if we can track him, but we might need to lay bait to draw him out." Replied Hosea, digging in his satchel behind him. "Bears like fish, obviously. But they also have a sweet tooth. A lot of fellers bait then shoot from the trees but I prefer to hunt on the ground. More dangerous, but... we'll have a much better chance of getting a good shot in and if he bolts we can start right off after him." He pulled a can and a box from his satchel and handed them to Arthur. "I'll finish packing us up if you mix the bait. Fish, berries. Tie it up in that rag when you're done."

You helped Hosea pack up the horses while Arthur did as he was told, though it didn't take him very long to get it done and neither did packing as you hadn't had to put up tents due to the clear night before. Arthur kicks out the fire and mounts his horse, following you and Hosea.

On the way down to the river side, Hosea and Arthur talk about a woman names Bessie whom, from the way they talk about her, you assume is long since passed.

"You ever wanted to get out of the life, Arthur?" You ask, though you wanted to backtrack because the question seemed to personal.

"Me? No, of course not." Arthur replied. "I'm fine right where I am. Why? You thinkin' about quitin'?"

"I'm not quitin' until Colm O'driscoll is dead." You hiss and with that, Arthur actually smiles a bit.

"Good to see your committed, even just a little." He said. "We ain't got no place for some farm hand whose just usin' us as a place to live. You gotta earn your keep."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I dunno. Not quite sure yet."

You roll your eyes at him, it's silent for a good while before you spot the river side not to far from where you three had been riding.

"Let's look by the water here, see if he's been fishin' again recently." Said Hosea, filling the silence that was left after your conversation. "Look for tracks, dung, bones... any sign of him."

Arthur and you look around the ground but he's the first to spot something. "There's some paw marks here, Hosea, they sure look big enough." He says.

"Good, let's hope it's him. Can you tell which way he went?" Hosea asks.

"This way." Arthur calls from a little ways up the trail. He then walks into the trees, leading you and Hosea into a clearing surrounded by large boulders and trees, this is where he lost the trail.

"We lost him?" You ask.

"For now..." Hosea replies. "We need a little optimism here."

"Well, what d'you think?" Asks Arthur.

"I think we split up and each look."

"That or we place bait here."

"That could work... which do you think?" Hosea asks, handing you the heavy rifle he had been carrying and pulling the bait Arthur made from his satchel.

"Let's bait here." Arthur says and takes the bait from Hosea, following the older man's instruction and placing it a small distance away, a little up the trail. Once Arthur places it down, Hosea goes behind a boulder to wait, leaving you in charge of the rifle. After a minute of waiting, Hosea doesn't seem to sure about the bait.

"Let's go take a look at it. (Y/N), you hang back, watch our tails." Hosea says and goes to check the bait with Arthur.

"We only just set it, Hosea." Arthur griped.

"I know, but we need to do this right." Hosea replies. "Now give me a hand here, got your knife?" And just as he finished his sentence, the bear arrived looking angry, hungry, and scarred to hell. It stands on it's hind legs, staring down the two men.

"Easy..." Hosea muttered quietly but Arthur drew his gun, the quick movements angering the bear further.

"Hosea, Arthur!" You call, but the bear is much too close to them. Hosea is already turning tail and Arthur was poised to shoot as the bear charged at them.

You couldn't let anything happen to Hosea, you couldn't let anything happen to Arthur. You didn't know them well, but they were kind to you, looked after you, taught you things you may have otherwise never learned. No, you were not going to stand idle and watch Arthur get ripped to shreds. You aimed the rifle quickly, barely thinking before pulling the trigger. The bear dropped, sliding slightly along the ground as it's momentum became dead weight. Arthur hadn't even gotten a shot off, he simply looked down at the dead bear, confused at first. He then looked back at you. You pulled back the bolt and the cartridge popped out, clinging against the boulder then hitting the ground.

"Well, I'll be damned." Hosea says, breathless, scared, and impressed. "You've been teachin' her right."

"What in god's name was that? Have you been holdin' out on me?" Arthur looked a little angry at you.

"N-no! I just... I aimed and pulled the trigger... there wasn't much thought involved just that--" You paused.

"Just that what?" Asked Arthur.

"Just that I knew that gun of yours wasn't gonna stop that bear for shit."

"Yeah well... lower the damn rifle, damn it. Your discipline is terrible." Arthur said as he pushed the barrel of the rifle down and away from his general vicinity.

"Saved your ass, didn't I?" You huff, a little proud of yourself for taking down a whole bear.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head." Arthur grumbles, walks to the bear, and starts to skin it. It's a long process and you watch, a little fascinated at how quickly Arthur works the pelt away from the meat and the meat away from the bone. With three horses, you know that you can carry only half of the bear meat in your satchels. However, this would feed camp for a few days, if stored correctly... but knowing Pearson, it'd probably last a day or two at most. You look back at Hosea who is still shaking a little.

"You're fine, old man." Arthur grunts.

"Course I'm fine... it's just... it's nothing, nothing at all."

"Thank you, I think." Arthur says to Hosea. "That was fun."

"Y'know what, Arthur Morgan. I'm a little old and beaten up to be after the biggest game." He sighs but his anxiety doesn't seem to leave him. "Here. You two can have this."

"What is it?" You ask as the man pulls a sheet of paper from his bag.

"It's a map. A man in a bar gave it to me, well I stole it from him but that's another story. He said it-it told him where to find some real big animals."

"Thank you." Arthur looks down at the map then hands it to you for you to look.

"It's a pleasure." Hosea sighs again, this time, his nerves calming. "You saved my life Ms. (Y/N). Now... I think I'm going back to camp to... lick my wounds."

"Sounds like a plan." Arthur says and takes the rifle from you, handing it back to Hosea who doesn't take it. 

"Let her keep it. She seems to know her way around it well enough." He says and hands it back to you. You look over the wood finish of the gun and smile. It's heavier than your original one, but this one had more punch, more power... it'd be a good change.

You all saddle up and head back to camp. The ride is long, but you're preoccupied with the new gift, rolling it over in your hands, aiming it off the trail and smoothing your hands over the wood. A good change indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... you seem to have been glued to Arthur's him the past few weeks." Says Tilly with a wide grin on her face as she washed one of her blouses.

"It ain't like that at all." You reply. "He's just been teaching me how to shoot, it's mostly Hosea making us go with each other."

"Uh-huh. The way I see it. You two have to like each other, even just a little bit."

"Or a lot." Mary-Beth interjects.

"I like him just fine. He's not the easiest to get along with but he's a good teacher."

"Oh, so is this a teacher-student romance?" Mary-Beth asks. "Are you faking being a bad shot so he'll get in close?"

"Jesus, Mary-Beth! You need to stop reading those damn romance novels!" You say as your face turned pink. "It's not like that at all!"

The girls laugh hard at your reaction, but Miss Grimshaw cuts the fun short with her mere presence alone. "I don't see you half-wits washin'!" She huffs.

You all apologize and get up to go hang some shirts and union suits to dry. You're hanging one of Bill's shirts when you feel a pair of hands on your hips. You turn your head to see Micah, being a rotten man as ever. "Get your goddamn hands off me, Micah." You growl and he takes a step back. You bend down to pick up another shirt and that's when he presses close to you, much too close. You spin around quickly with a fist clenched. It's a hard hit, hard enough to surprise him and knock him flat on his ass. "You touch me again, Micah Bell, I will break all of your damn fingers!" You yell and Arthur, who had just come back maybe ten minutes before was sitting down on a crate, laughing his ass off. It had been the first time you'd ever seen Arthur laugh. The man seemed like a brick wall of either no emotion or aggravation/anger. But no... he was genuinely laughing. You smirked down at Micah and walked away. The man's pride was hurt and if you knew anything, it was that Micah tended to do stupid things.

"You ain't so bad at defendin' yerself." Said Arthur, wiping a tear from his eye.

You perk up and feel a puff of pride in your chest. "I'm not scared of a little violence." You reply.

"Well... I'm proud of ya." Arthur says after a moment of pause.

"And I'm flattered. Need me to punch Micah anytime, I'll do it."

"Fuck you and your bitch, Morgan!" You hear from where you left Micah. He'd gotten to his feet and was holding his jaw in his hand. He said nothing more before walking away to lick his wounds and heal his pride.

"Micah, Lenny. I need you to scout out in town." Said Dutch all of a sudden. "We've been sitting on our asses for far too long and we need to know what's in Strawberry."

Micah and Lenny both saddle up without much protest and leave camp.

* * *

 

When Lenny comes back, he's frazzled, scared, and looking like he's lost it. "They got Micah!" He yells. "Dutch, Arthur! The got Micah! He's been arrested for murder! We was in Strawberry and--"

"It's okay, son. Breathe..." Said Dutch, raising his hands to try and calm Lenny.

"They nearly lynched me." Huffed Lenny as he doubled over to catch his breath. "They-They got Micah in the sherriff's in Strawberry... and there's talk about hangin' him."

"Here's hopin'." Says Arthur, nodding slightly at the thought. 

"Arthur." Dutch said like a disappointed father.

"What? The fool brought this on himself. You know my feelings about him, Dutch."

"You think I can't see past his bluster to the heart inside? He is a fine man."

You rolled your eyes at the conversation. You had been washing clothes near by when Lenny rode in and now you were on the side lines, simply watching as Dutch tried to protect the worst man on earth.

"No, I ain't savin' that fool." Arthur started to walk away.

"I can't go! My face will be all over West Elizabeth. I am asking!" Dutch pleads. "He'd do it for you."

"I doubt he would but-- Fine, alright." Arthur sighs and shakes his head. "Y'okay Lenny?" He asked, turning his attention to the young man, sitting and still catching his breath.

"Yeah. Course I'm okay." Lenny replied.

"You don't seem okay."

"Take that kid into town. Valentine, not Strawberry... get him drunk. Take Miss (Y/N) with you while your at it. She could use a little R and R too." Dutch said, going back to his tent. "And Arthur... no crazy business."

"I've given that up."

"And son, you get Micah out of that jail."

Arthur sighed and shook his head again. "I'll get to it, Dutch." He replied before waving you and Lenny to follow him. You didn't have much choice in the matter but a bit of alcohol never hurt anyone. You wouldn't get drunk, you'd watch out for Lenny and Arthur.

"I rode as fast as I could. Didn't stop for nothin'." Says Lenny as the three of you begin to ride.

"You look like someone put you through the ringer." You say.

"I'm beat." Lenny sighs. "We finally get off that mountain, then this... Micah's got a crazy side."

"Trust me, I've been here maybe a month and I've seen all the sides that come with that man and each and every one of them is ugly." You flout.

"What were you boys doin'?" Arthur asks. "You were supposed to be scoutin' out the town."

"I kept askin' him what we was doing, but he was doin' but he was "You worry too much, kid", "Just some business to attend to, kid"... you know how he is."

"Yes... I do.  _We_ do." Arthur replied.

"He was half-soaked before we even got there." Lenny continued. "Then we ran into some fellers, which Micah knew. Drank some more-- and this supposed to be a fry town we're in too. 

"Sounds about right." You say.

"And he shoots one of 'em... I know how that goes." Arthur interjected.

"Couldn't even tell you quite how. It happened like the strike of a match. The law was on us fast too... they was ready to string me up there and then but I got away, just about."

"Yer alright now. We'll take care of it."

"So you're going to get him? I'll come with you."

"Naw, you leave it to me. For now, let's drink somethin', forget about Micah."

"It was drink that started all this." Lenny says in a flat tone.

"We'll just have a couple, settle you down, then head back, okay?" Asks Arthur.

"Okay." Lenny replied, not quite believing him.

"Now... I should warn you... both o' you. Me an' a couple of the other boys got in a bit of a fight last time we was here."

"And how'd that go?" You ask.

"It went fine. I won."

"I hear about that. Heard you got thrown face down in the mud." Lenny says.

"I  _won._ " Say Arthur again, this time with a bit of bite in his voice. You grin at him, knowing it likely wasn't one of his prouder moments.

The three of you make it into town and get down from your horses, then enter the saloon. It was about 5 in the afternoon... you wouldn't be back to camp in a while. You all sidle up to the counter where the bartender recognizes Arthur immediately and avoids him until the man signals for drinks.

"One or two, right, Arthur?" Asks Lenny.

"Course, just a drink... no big drama."

"You, I don't want no trouble." Says the bartender.

"And you'll get none from me. I was just defendin' myself." Arthur replies.

"Tommy, he's--" The bartender starts to say as he brings up three beers.

"He'll be fine." Arthur cuts him off. "Here. Have one for yourself."

"Oh... thank you."

You sipped yours and hummed silently at the taste. You hadn't had a good beer in months, just the swill that Pearson offered everyone. 'Navy...' something... it was horrible, burned down your throat and left a sour taste in your mouth. But this beer, though it may not be the best you'll ever have, it was pretty damn good.

"Micah seemed to know a lot of people... that was the problem." Lenny says after he's maybe already finished half his beer and quite quickly.

"How y'mean?" Asks Arthur.

"I mean, I done seen a lot of crazy, crazy stuff, but Micah--"

"Seen a lotta crazy, crazy stuff!" Mimics a man to the side of you and Arthur.

"Will you shut up?" Arthur huffed.

"Will you shut up?" The man mimicked again.

"Be quiet, buddy." He warns.

The man laughs, you could smell his breath from here. Alcohol and halitosis to the extreme. "They're dullards! My Lord... you men is dull..."

"Leave this fool alone." Says Lenny but the man mimics him again, further irritating the three of you. He continues to antagonize Lenny and Arthur seemed to be starting to see red. It was a moment before Arthur even spoke.

"Listen, buddy... yer a charming fellow... one of the best." He starts. "But me, kid and the lady are try to talk business so could you possibly leave us alone." He raised his arms. "No offense intended."

"Ain't no pleasin' some folk." The man says drunkenly. "Just tryin' to be friendly." He says and walks away in a stupor.

"My Arthur, who knew you were such a charmer." You say, teasing him. He simply rolls his eyes and knocks glasses with Lenny, downing the rest of their beers. You finish yours off a bit later, but it would seem, just in time for shots. You partake in a couple and though you believe your resolve is strong... you get talked into more of them. The first few are smooth enough but the last burns like Pearson's navy swill. Arthur and Lenny feel it too as their faces contort and Arthur makes a less than pleased sound.

Arthur walks away from you and Lenny for a moment and you watch him go to the piano to complement the man playing it but once you both turn back around, Lenny is gone.

"Lenny?" You call.

"Lenny! Where are ya?" Arthur calls as well, though he's much louder than you are and a bit more inebriated, having had several more drinks than you. Arthur calls for the man again, you follow him up the stairs to the far side of the overlook to find Lenny trying to balance a whisky glass on his head. "What're you doin', kid?" He asks.

"Y'know what, Arthur, I don't know!" Lenny replies and the glass falls from his head, shattering on the first floor below. You snort a laugh and as do the two men. They order more drinks and the three of you hang around upstairs for a while. Lenny starting to dance badly to the music and Arthur laughing at him.

"Man, why ain't you never married?" Asks Lenny after a bit of laughter.

Arthur's face falls slowly. "No one would have me." He says kind of sadly.

"What!?" You gasp, feeling sorry for him. You wrap your arms around him in an odd sort of hug. "I think you're a catch. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Well, you got half the girls in camp clamorin' after you!"

Arthur looks down at you, a confused look on his face. "What? Naw!"

"Yeah! You should see the way they talk about you! But you're about as dense as a rock." You say with a giggle.'

"Hey!" Arthur pouts, "I ain't dense."

"No offense! I'm pretty dense too." You reply to quickly make sure Arthur didn't get mad at you. It was no lie though. The stable boys and farm hands had to resort to telling you they wanted you because the flowers and kind gestures weren't cutting it.

After the next five shots, your inhibitions seem to go away all together and so does Arthur's as he and Lenny start making fools of themselves. Arthur started jumping up and down, Lenny started howling and beating his chest. The music coming from the piano downstairs seemed deafening now despite it only being just that, one piano. 

* * *

Later, both Arthur and Lenny are gone, missing from your sight and are no where that you've looked, though that is to say that you hadn't looked very far. Just the general area of the first floor.

Some men took to following you around the saloon as you searched for Arthur and you did no take kindly to it. As you rested at the bar, one put their hand on your hip. He said nothing, simply grinned in a lascivious way. You pushed him away but pushing him made your momentum move backwards into the chest of another man, who touched you inappropriately. You slapped him and drew your knife, making the men back up.

"Come on, pretty thang." One said. "There ain't no need for that." His sneered.

You climbed up in the bar and growled. "You get your goddamn hands away from me!" Then threw a glass at one of the men.

The piano stopped, you were able to think, though it was still foggy and warped.

"Slippery little shit, ain't she?"

"Get down from there!"

"Leave her alone, y'goddamn animals!" You heard Arthur yell.

"Who the hell you think yer talkin' to?" One of the men growled.

"Nobody... I'm talkin' to nobody."

"What did you say?"

"What!?"

"I said, what did you say?"

Arthur pushed the man. "Get lost, buddy."

"Shut up, mister!" Said one.

"Yeah... shut yer mouth, mister." Then raised his fist.

* * *

Next thing you know, you're dancing with Arthur. His left hand at your hip and his right hand holding yours. You danced around in circles to the lively music, skipping and bumping into each other and other people, both laughing and cutting up, even when you stepped on his feet he laughed.

Suddenly, you and Arthur are yelling for Lenny. His voice cracking as he called for the younger man. He walked up to people calling them Lenny and grinning... well like a stupid drunk. You weren't much better, though as you picked up random things like glasses and chairs and simply said, "Nope, not Lenny."

Then somehow, Arthur found Lenny or maybe Lenny found Arthur... you weren't really sure any more but all of a sudden Arthur slaps the younger man and thus the stupidest fight you ever witnessed was put into play. They slapped at each other like women in a fight, though they were grinning the whole time, laughing and just hitting each other harder. A crowd gathered and you made some money taking bets and who was going to hit the ground first. Turns out, it was Lenny whom Arthur hit so hard he was on the ground for a solid five minutes before you dragged him to the bar to have another drink.

The three of you end up in the pig pen just outside of the saloon, laughing like there's no tomorrow at nothing. It left your sides hurting but it also could have been the dry heaving you'd been doing just before as the alcohol made you sick.

"Th-There they are, there they are! Those are the men!: You hear from just behind you and you just witness a man tackle Lenny. Arthur grabbed your hand and took off running, it felt like you were moving so slow yet so fast, it was an odd sensation. As you ran down an alley way, a lawman popped out in front of the two of you and you took another way around, running as quickly as you could while laughing your ass off.

"C'mere you drunken fool!" You hear one of the men yell.

"Never!" You yell.

"You'll never take me alive!" Yells Arthur.

* * *

You wake up at what feels like late morning, the sun blocked by a hat on your face and the cold dampened by a solid coat around your form. You removed the hat and hissed at the unforgiving sun. "Oh Jesus..." You groan.

"Sounds about right." Arthur replies from right next to you. "What're you doin' with my jacket?"

"Dunno. S'warm..." You mutter and sit up, slouching over as your stomach lurches. "Kill me now."

"How 'bout I not." Arthur stands and stretches, he looks sick as well, but he's holding himself together pretty well.

"Sounds reasonable. But I wanna die."

"Should clear up with one a' these." Arthur says, reaching into his side bag and pulling out a green bottle that wasn't even about the size of his fist. He hands it to you and you down it in one go, tasting the bitter on your tongue and feeling your stomach lurch once again.

"I... do not feel better."

"I said should not will."

You and Arthur find that the horses followed you to your spot a little ways from town. You saddle up on Traveler and ride back to camp slowly, your stomach and head protesting every little movement.

"I am never drinking again."

"Y'see. You say that now but I think I've said that five time before and well, look at me."

"Trust me, I'm lookin'." You reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days are spend recovering for the hell of a hang over you had. You still felt sick the day after and tried to keep hydrated, your stomach flipped at every little movement that was too quick. You spent the day scrubbing clothes and hanging them, you were a bit slower than the other girls but Miss Grimshaw forgave you for it just this once, having witnessed you emptying your guts behind a tree the day before.

Arthur left that morning and came back that night with no Micah. You were happy to see Arthur but worried Micah may be around him somewhere. "So... let him hang?" You ask the man at dinner.

"Nah. He had me shoot up a town of lawmen to get his guns back then scattered with his tail between his legs." Arthur replied.

"Sounds about right."

"Anythin' happen while I was gone?"

"Not anything worth tellin' you about. Oh. You got a letter."

"From who?"

"Some woman named Mary. I put it on your cot and weighed it down with a rock so the wind wouldn't blow it away."

Arthur's face changed, something looking close to confusion painted his features. "Thanks... Imma go read it." He said after a moment of silence then got up to go to his tent. You were just as confused because the man had barely even started eating. Who ever this Mary was, she had some effect on Arthur that you didn't like and made your stomach turn... or maybe that was hangover.

The matter with Mary is solved quickly. Arthur is in and out of camp in one day, though he looks a bit more haggard when he comes back. He looks tired and a little depressed so you resolve to help him out. He doesn't come to dinner so you bring a plate to him. He sat in his cot, writing or drawing in that notebook of his.

"You didn't come to dinner." You say softly, careful not to startle Arthur out of his concentration. "I brought you some of Pearson's cooking if you want it."

"No one really  _wants_ Pearson's cooking, we just tolerate it because no one else wants to cook around here." Arthur replied, shutting his book and putting it away in his side bag. "But... give it here. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starvin'."

"Why didn't you come to dinner then?"

"Just... didn't feel like being around people. Yer fine though. I can handle you."

" _Handle me?_ What, like I'm harmless?"

"Exactly." He teased and you both smiled.

"So... if you don't mind me prying, what was that letter about?"

"Mary, she... she wants to see me." He replied. "That's all I can really tell you."

"Well, who ever she is, she's got you riled up and... I dunno, I guess I was worried when you didn't talk to me since I gave you the letter." You say, feeling a bit foolish now.

"You've got me talkin' to you on the regular. No one's accomplished that except for Dutch and Hosea... maybe Charles."

"Guess that makes it all the more weird when you don't speak to me." You shrug and Arthur eyes you for a moment.

"Y'know... it occurs to me that I haven't really learned anythin' about you since we met on that farm a month ago." Arthur changes the subject. "Tell me somethin' about you."

"Well... is there anything specific?" You ask.

"How'd you end up on that farm? A lady like you'd be married off by now."

"I never was the marrying type. But to put it shortly. My mama died and then my pa. Lumbago. They both were sick at the same time so I took care of them best I could but in the end... I ended up burying them and losing the family home. We weren't rich by any means but we lived a comfy life up until pa couldn't work anymore." You begin. "I was-- I was just scrapin' by when the man of the farm found me. His son, Jamie took a likin' to me and we were friends ever since. They offered me a place there if I worked hard enough and I was there for about a year before the O'driscolls showed up."

"Sounds hard."

"Your turn." You reply, your sadness sitting in the pit of your stomach like a pound of rocks.

"Why my turn? I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

Arthur rolled his eyes and simply cleared his throat, acting like it would be a long story. "My pa was a no good two bit criminal, he got arrested and hung for his crimes. I wasn't too upset about it, he wasn't a very good father. I didn't know my ma. Dutch found me when I was about fifteen tryin' to pick his pocket."

"So you've been at this, what, twenty years or so?"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't trade it for anythin'."

"That's... that's good that you have somewhere you belong."

"You belong here too, y'know. Quit talkin' like you don't."

"But I don't... not really. I mean, no one here really trusts me with anything and I don't have any friends..."

Arthur was quiet for a moment before breathing out a sigh. "I'm--I'm yer friend. I trust you."

You stared at him for a moment. "Oh, Arthur." You mutter. You wanted to hug the man, but he didn't seem like the hugging type so you simply placed your hand over his, gave it a squeeze and withdrew. "I'm gonna get to bed. Eat, feel better, deal with this Mary person, take me robbin' with ya!" You list off as you get up to walk away.

"Not a chance." He replies to the last one and you leave him for the night with a slight smile on his face and a warm feeling in his gut.

* * *

It was about a week later, Arthur rode into camp with Sean, a new man who got off on the wrong foot with you by flirting with you nonstop for a couple of days. He didn't even get tired of you rejecting him. He offered to teach you how to shoot, but given how his badly he aimed from the hip, you didn't think it'd be the best idea. Arthur was by far the best shot in camp and the best teacher, though not the nicest.

You were shooting bottles with Sean one day after your work for Miss Grimshaw was done. You were winning by a few bottles and Sean complained that shooting a rifle made you more accurate and you agreed, but you knew you were a better shot than him any day.

Sean misses the bottle three times before Arthur walks up and stands behind the two of you. "Well, at least it ain't yer job." Says Arthur teases Sean.

"Shut up, Arthur." Sean huffed.

"Yeah, your job's startin' the fights, it ain't winnin' em."

"I can scrap, Arthur... I'm just no good at home work. Besides, what do you care, Englishman, you've got no time for me. I tried to find ya work but then you're off cuttin' jobs with other folks... and yer boy Sean doesn't get a look in."

"Don't wanna get shot, that's all."

"Yeah, you're a real fuckin' funny shit, Arthur Morgan, huh? Real fuckin' funny. You better sleep wit' yer eyes open--"

"Yeah, well you're gonna sleep with your chest open if you ain't careful, boy." Arthur growls and you separate the two men by pushing them apart. You knew it wouldn't turn into a fight, but you worried Sean might do something incredible stupid.

Sean laughs. "I love ya, Arthur Morgan. I love ya! Come on, take yer best shot, please."

Arthur drew from the hip and hit a bottle in the blink of an eye. "Grow up." He said, holstering his gun and walking away.

"Lemme come on the rain wit' yous..." Sean said.

"Raid?" You asked and Arthur looked back, rolling his eyes and letting out a barely audible groan.

"Yeah, that bloody train you and him has set up. What yer doin' out here, you're gonna need guns... you're goin' to need men... and maybe a woman." Sean says, gesturing to you.

"I said I wanted to come robbing with you." You say.

"Oh, that." Arthur sighs. "So, Marston told you? It ain't a big show. I need calmness." He says as he checks over the horses attached to a big oil wagon. "If I take you, I might as well bring Micah along."

"Compare me to that oily turd again and yer a dead man." Sean says.

"Fair enough." Arthur chuckles.

"Anyway, Arthur. What's so wrong wit' us comin' wit' ya?" Sean inquires but then back tracks. "In fact, don't even tell me. I already know. Yer threatened by us."

"Threatened by you?" Arthur repeats.

"Yeah, our youthful vigor... it intimidates ya!"

"Don't include me in this." You say, pushing Sean's shoulder.

"Does it?" Arthur looks over the wagon, seemingly barely paying attention to Sean.

"It's a story as old as the hills. The changin' of the guard, the fadin' of the light. You're toast, old man."

"Okay... and what're you two supposed to be?"

"I said quite countin' me in this!"

"We're the future, in all it's glory." Sean wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you in close.

"Yeah, well, good luck. Good luck and shut up." Arthur sat down against the wheel of the wagon. "I'm gonna get some rest before night fall." He then sighed and pulls his hat down over his eyes. "And if you're comin'... I suggest you do the same."

You and Sean look to each other, the excitement catching up with you. You both cheer quietly before separating to find a good place to rest. You knew you weren't dressed for robbing with a blouse and long skirt, but it'd have to do. You took your knife and sliced up the side of your skirt so you were more maneuverable.

You were ready, so ready in fact that you could barely sleep in a wink. You were in and out of sleep the whole day but still, you couldn't complain because Arthur was taking you with him, out of camp, away from Miss Grimshaw and out to earn your keep.

* * *

You woke with a kick to your leg. You look up and see John standing above you. "What're you doin' here, kid?" John asks, looking between both you and Sean.

"We're comin' along on the job." You reply.

"I didn't say anything to you about this."

"Arthur says we's comin'." Sean says and climbs aboard the wagon. "It's his party boys so come on, let's go!"

"You sure about this?" John asks Arthur.

"No..." Arthur replies. "I trust (Y/N) but Sean... I'm not sure. Plus, she needs to learn the ropes and this is the best way we can do it. Can't start any smaller else we'd be pick-pocketing."

"Are we ready?" You ask, climbing up the side of the oil wagon.

"Yeah, train's due through tonight." John replies.

"What the hell did you do to yer skirt?" Arthur asks.

"Made it more... robbery friendly."

"Robbery friendly, my ass."

"I don't own pants, Morgan."

"Then we need to fix that."

"Later! Let's go already!" Sean huffed.

"Alright, alright. Gentlemen and Lady, let's go earn some money."

You make it to the tracks with Sean's incessant squabbling with the man on the wagon. You ignore most of it, watch the trees pass you by and watch Arthur roll his eyes so hard they might as well have rolled back in his head.

"Remember, these are innocent folks. We handle this right, nobody needs to die here." Says John.

The men untether the horses from the wagon and let them run off. "Mr. Marson, Mr. Smith, Mr. McGuire, Miss (Y/N)... when she slows, board her."

"And you?" You ask.

"I'm gonna make sure she slows."

"Be careful." You say and Arthur tosses you a bandanna, light blue in color. "Cover yer face. Don't need you gettin' a bounty on yer head." You tie the bandanna around your neck then bring it up over your nose.

"Lookin' like a right proper outlaw now. Now go, behind those trees." Arthur smiles then pulls up his bandanna over his face. He pulls out his lever action rifle and stands atop the oil wagon as you go to hide with the men. The train howls at him and starts to slow down, the wheels screeching against the tracks. The train stops and howls again. A man exits from the train and looks up at Arthur.

"What's goin' on here? What's goin' on?" He asks, looking up at Arthur, confused. Then Charles came out of the woods and knocked the man out with the back of his gun.

"Nothing good..." He said and Arthur got down from the oil wagon.

"I'm goin' aboard, make that quick and join us on there." Arthur said and walked past Charles.

You and John board the train with Arthur and Sean goes up ahead on his own. You look through the doors at all the passengers and feel a bit of guilt settle in your gut, but it did not outweigh the excitement of earning your keep. Arthur hands you a bag then barges in ahead of you around the same time John comes through the other side. John fires off a shot through the roof of the train car and the women scream, a man stands up in front of Arthur and gets knocked down into unconsciousness.

"Everybody stay calm and nobody'll get shot!" Yells Marston. Arthur pulls up ahead of him and says quietly. "Collect the money and belongings. Don't talk, just do." Then you and John go up opposite rows and collect cash and valuables.

"People like you make me sick!" Says a woman to you as a couple on the other side of the train won't give up their money. Arthur gets a bit rough with them and they ultimately give up their things, but the guilt in your gut grows... maybe you weren't ready for this.

Everything moves quickly, soon your on to the next car, then the next. "I'll handle rest of this, you two find the baggage car."

You hand off your bag, heavy with money and valuables, to John then follow Arthur across a car to where Sean was waiting. "Christ sake, you haven't even looked yet?" Asks Arthur with a vocal roll of the eyes tone.

"Naw, I--" Sean begins but a man grabs him and hits him upside the head with something, Arthur is quick to shoot him down. Arthur collects the belongings in the baggage car and you both head out.

"Arthur, we got a problem. There's two arseholes on horses."

"How many you say?"

"Just see a pair o' them."

"Alright, in that case, we're fightin'." Arthur huffed. "Marston, Smith, get ready."

"You men come off the train now, do you hear?" Says one of the men. "We said you men come out now!"

"There's only two of you, you fools... we got a while lot less to lose. Why don't the two of you ride away, that way neither of you get killed. Goddamn liberties." Arthur yells back.

"There's a few more of them turning up." Says Sean.

"Me and my big mouth." Arthur sighed. "Alright, let's deal with 'em."

When the shooting starts, you're frightened but not helpless. Marston yells for you to shoot and you do as your told, aiming for shoulders, arms and legs, but never a shot to kill. You take down a couple but Arthur is dropping them like flies.

You call for your horse as the lawmen thin out and Arthur, John, Sean, and Charles follow suit. You all ride into the woods, out of sight of the law men but as you ride you feel a bright spike of pain through you and you fall from your horse. Arthur is quick to see you've fallen and quick to get to your side. "Goddamn it! Come on!" Arthur lifts you onto his horse and gets behind you. The pain is pretty bad but what's worse is the blood. Your arm bled profusely and you began to get light headed.

"Oh shit..." You mutter and hold your arm tightly, but the dizziness feeling spreads through your entire body, making it weak and unable to hold the wound. Your hand falls from your arm and you slump back against Arthur, your vision going fuzzy, then dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bit of filler in this chapter but it's sweet tooth decaying filler.

You awoke to warm hands on your arm and a stabbing pain in your non-dominant shoulder. It was a repeat pain that made you wish it would stop. You didn't even open your eyes as you weren't quite awake enough for that and the pair of hands on your arm moved to sooth you. One palm pressed against your face, the other held your dominant hand. It stayed like that for what felt like forever, the repeated pain with the soothing hands and the muffled voice calming you.

"Hurts..." You whine quietly.

"I know... just a little bit longer." Said the voice, low and soft with a familiar accent tinting it.

That's the last thing you remember before you opened your eyes. It was mid-day and you saw Arthur, sitting in a chair not too far from you, drawing in his notebook.

"Uh... good afternoon." You greet him, pushing yourself up with your good arm to sit.

"Nearin' closer to evenin' but good guess." He huffs and gives you a small relieved smile.

"How long was I out?"

"Half a day. Nothin' too bad." Arthur replied. "You gave us all a scare. Nearly fell off the goddamn horse tryin' to catch you from falling."

"But I didn't cause I had you there. Big strong outlaw by my side." You smile and instantly wonder why you said that, but come to think of it, your arm didn't hurt so it must have been Reverend Swanson. You look back to Arthur whose cheeks are tinged a bit pink. You grin at him knowingly.

"I ain't-- I ain't... gah, never mind. You feelin' okay?" He asked.

"I'm peachy, I'm sure my arm hurts but I've been kicked by horses so, I've had worse."

"You what?"

"Oh yeah. Jamie's horse once kicked me in the chest so hard, it hurt to breathe for a few weeks."

"Jesus."

"Yeah. Cracked my ribs. I'm tough."

"You passed out at the sight of your own blood." Arthur raised a brow.

"Yeah. Well... we all have our flaws." You say. "Bet ya there's something you can't stand the sight of."

"Micah." He says and you both laugh.

* * *

This wound grounds you for a while, Miss Grimshaw is no less hard on you, making you wash clothes with your one good arm. Arthur continues to teach you to shoot better because it was your non-dominant arm that was shot, though the recoil feels like being shot all over again with how the impact effects your wound.

It's about a week and a half later when Abigail asks Arthur to take Jack out. Your arm is healing fine, it's stiff, but it's almost closed, the stitches you removed yourself. Arthur walks up to you after he talks to Abigail and crosses his arms.

"How you farin'?" He asks.

"Better. Still a bit sore, but no pain."

"Good. I want ya to come fishin' with me." He says. "Plus, I think Jack likes ya."

You look over his shoulder to see Jack with his small fishing rod. He waves and blushes and you wave back with a sweet smile. "Alright." You agree and get your stuff. "I don't have a fishing rod."

"I'll lend ya one."

"You're just prepared for anything." You grin and he simply shrugs.

You saddle up in Traveler and Arthur follows suit, picking up Jack and placing him in front of him. Then you find your way to the lake side, the afternoon sun beating overhead. The chill was good because without it, you would all be suffering.

Arthur hands you an old fishing rod, too small for him to you but just right for you. Arthur teaches jack to fish while you cast your line and once you're all in the water, all that's left to do it wait. At some point, Jack gets tired of fishing and goes to play in the flowers, making things out of them. You'd caught a couple of small fish but you too were beginning to become bored so you joined Jack in the flowers. Making things with him and teaching him how to weave the tall grass. He makes you a nice necklace from some white flowers and you make him a crown from some red. You think it's sweet how he makes things for his mama and when he was done, you picked him up and put him in your lap to show him step by step to weave something nice. Arthur looked over to the two of you and an unrecognizable emotion flitted across his features. Then two men rode up on horses, not looking at all friendly.

"What a fine picture the three of you make. But what complex circumstances." says the man in front, the other takes a gun from his horse and cocks it, making you nervous. You get Jack to stand behind you and move to stand behind Arthur. "Arthur, isn't it? Arthur Morgan, Van der Linde's most trusted associate. And who is this? Mrs. Morgan?"

"She ain't none of your concern." Arthur moves between you and the agents.

"Oh but she is if she's associated with you." The agent grins maliciously.

"You've read the files." He says to the other agent. "Typical case for our friend Arthur here. Orphaned street kid seduced by that manic's silver tongue and matures into a degenerate murderer."

"You sonova--" You start but Arthur stops you with a hand.

"Agent Milton, Agent Ross." He gestures to himself then the other man brandishing his gun. "Pinkerton detective agency, seconded to the United States Government. Nice to finally meet." The agent walks closer, Arthur ushers you and Jack back a couple steps. "We know a lot about you."

"Do you?" Arthur huffs.

"You're a wanted man, mister Morgan." Says Agent Milton. "Five thousand dollars for your head alone."

"Five thousand dollars?" Arthur pretends to be surprised. "For me? Can I turn myself in?" You'd laugh if there weren't a gun currently pointed at you.

"We want Van der Linde." Milton growls.

"Old Dutch? I haven't seen him for months." Arthur lies.

"That so? Because I heard a guy fitting his description robbed a train belonging to Leviticus Cornwall up near Granite Pass." Agent Milton accuses.

"Oh. Ain't that a little... old fashioned nowadays?"

"Apparently not." The agent exhales through his nose. "This is my offer Mister Morgan. Bring in Van der Linde and you have my word, you won't swing."

"Oh I ain't gonna swing anyways. Agent..."

"Milton."

"Y'see, I haven't done anything wrong... aside from not play the games to your rules." Arthur huffs.

"Spare me the philosophy lesson..." Agent Milton rolls his eyes. "I've already heard it from Mac Callander."

"Mac Callander?" Arthur seems to gasp a little in his question.

"He was pretty shot up by the time I got to him..." A grin forms on Milton's face. "So really it was more of a mercy killing. Slow... but merciful."

Arthur breathes in then throws down his fishing rod in anger. "You enjoy bein' a rich mans toy, do ya!?" Arthur raises his voice, scarring Jack who his further behind your skirt.

"I enjoy society! Flaws and all!" Milton raises his voice to meet Arthur's. "You people venerate savagery and you will die... savagely. All of you."

"Oh we're all gonna die Agent." Arthur growls, sending a shiver down your spine. 

"Some of us sooner than others. Good day Mister Morgan, Mrs. Morgan."

"Goodbye..." Arthur clenches his fists, his knuckles white with rage. The gun in his face is slowly taken away.

"Enjoy your fishing kid." Says the other agent with a dark laugh. "While you still can." Then they rode away, out of sight and in the opposite direction of camp.

"Who are they?" Jack asks, pointing at the men's backs. You pick him up and put him on your hip, bringing him to the horses.

"No one Jack. No one at all. Let's put your things up and get home." You say.

The ride back to camp is silent. You return Jack to Abigail and watch Arthur leave your side to talk to Dutch. These men might be the first of many or a fluke... but you're not sure yet. You just hope these men aren't closing in.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur left for a couple days only to come back and find the camp packing up and ready to move. You weren't sure why you were moving but it had something to do with Leviticus Cornwall and a job they did just before you fell in with them. Dewberry creek was nice, but you were getting tired of being left behind while everyone went on jobs. You complain to the women but there is only so much they can do to persuade the men that you weren't incompetent.

The group arrives by morning next to a lake and by looking at the maps you figured you were somewhere called Clemens point. It was starting to get warmer as the season caught up and dressing down was the only option. You traded your long sleeves and coat in for an off the shoulder blouse and a long breathable skirt. You'd still yet to go into town to buy pants, maybe you could persuade Arthur to take you later.

A few days in and Arthur, Hosea and Dutch come back in a good mood and with a stolen boat. You hear the story about Arthur helping some lawmen take in a gang of men and you were educated on the matters of this Romeo and Juliet-esqe feud between the Grays and the Braithwates.

"So..." Hosea begins, sitting down next to you as you read one of Mary-Beth's books. "How're things between you and Arthur?"

"Good... why?" You ask, a little suspicious. 

"You two just seem close is all."

"We're not... _that_ close."

"All I'm sayin' is... keep it up. I haven't seen Arthur let anyone this close since... well since Mary."

"Who is she, by the way?"

"An old flame to put it lightly. It's a long story that I think you should hear from the horses mouth and not me."

A bubble emotion flared deep with in your core, it was unpleasant and made you frown deeply. You turned away from Hosea and stared at the book in your hands. "Don't worry... I don't think she's any competition."

"Compe-- Hosea! I don't-- It's not like that!" You sputter.

"Sure. Sure." He raises his hands in defeat and gets up. "Enjoy your book."

"It's terrible." You reply and Hosea laughs then walk away to talk to Arthur.

"Had fun at family time, did we?" You ask.

Arthur smiles fondly. "Yeah. We ain't done somethin' like that in a while."

"You look happy."

"I am."

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much."

"Don't get used to it."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of giving up your signature sour face."

"Yeah, sure. Y'know, your face ain't so great neither."

"What are you talking about Arthur." You push his shoulder lightly, then bat your eyelashes in an over dramatic way. "I am beautiful."

"Don't need me to tell ya that." He grumbles.

"What?"

"It's gettin' late. I'm gonna head to bed." He says quickly the leaves you to yourself.

The next day, Sadie nearly kills Pearson for insulting her and Arthur steps between them. "Alright... come on." He says to Sadie and brings her to the cart.

"So I've graduated from choppin' vegetables to goin' shoppin'?" Sadie huffs.

"Shut yer goddamn mouth." Arthur huffs, looking at the list Pearson gave him. This was your chance to leave camp! Going shopping would be a pretty good outing and you needed clothes suited for this weather anyway.

"Arthur! You're going to town?"

"Yeah?" he replies.

"Can I come with? I have somethings I need."

"Sure." Said Sadie, interjecting before Arthur could get a word in. You climb into the back and look to Arthur with a sweet smile. He clears his throat and spurs the horses onward. The ride consisted of Sadie complaining about Pearson and then the reading of Pearson's mail. You all laugh at Pearson's lying words then park in town.

"What's the plan? I shoot the shop keeper and you two--" Sadie starts, pulling out her gun.

"No! Are you insane!?" Arthur panics and pushes the gun down to where no one could see.

"Well, I thought we was outlaws."

"Outlaws not idiots!" Arthur huffs. "We rob fools that rob other people. These people, they're just tryin' to get by. So you head on in there and buy us some food to eat."

"Then, what're you two doin'?" She asked.

"Checkin' the mail. Nothin' exciting." Arthur replies.

"Clothes shopping." You say and Sadie rushes and takes your arm. "Then we'd best do it together!" She said almost too excitedly, but it was nice to have someone take an interest for a change. Arthur was all well and good, but some girl time was something your sorely missed with the farm hand's wives.

You both head into the store and Sadie picks out many things for you. Pants, dresses, skirts, blouses. It takes you much longer than Arthur to pick something and you end up with a new skirt, a new dress and a pair black pants almost matching Sadie's new ones. A man offered to load up the cart but he was damn slow at it. Arthur stood, leaning against the wagon, waiting for the two of you.

"I've birthed foals with more strength than you." Sadie huffs. "Hell! My sister's newborn had more strength than you and he came out bright blue."

"I'm tryin'" The man snaps.

"Try harder."

"Sadie, easy." You say but you can't help the amused smile on your face.

"Take this for yourself." Sadie gives the man a quarter and the man hissed an unpleasant thanks. "Give it back then, Jesus! I didn't ask for his goddamn help."

"Why don't you drive?" He asks you.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, hurry up."

You climb aboard and start to drive the cart as best you can. You're not too far from town when two men ride up along both sides of the cart. 

"Hey there." One says. "What're you folks up to?"

"Just headin' home."

"Yer in Lemoyne Raider country. You need to pay a toll to pass through here."

"Keep it cool... both of you." Arthur says lowly as you and Sadie place your hands on your guns. "No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Why don't you pull over right now."

"Pull over?" Arthur questions like a dullard.

"How's about this!" Sadie says and escalates the situation by shooting one of the men. "Go! Go! Go!"

"Get us the hell out of here!" Arthur yells and starts shooting to defend the cart. You pull your rifle and rest it against your shoulder. You fire and the pain in you shoulder feels like you've been shot all over again.

"One's runnin'!"

You aim down your sights and watch the man's back as he runs. You breathe in, exhale, envision an O'driscoll and...

Arthur looks at you in surprise. "Goddamn..." He says quietly.

"Yeah! That's all of 'em!" Sadie says with a proud smile.

"Everything hurts." You whine and fall into the back of the cart, propping yourself up on the boxes.

"That was stupid. Goddamn, let me look." Arthur huffs and climbs in the back with you. You pull down the shoulder of your blouse and though it's bleeding, it could be a hell of a lot worse. "You'll need to clean and re-wrap it." He sighs, almost like he was relieved. He then climbed in the front and drove the horses back to camp. The interaction he had with Sadie made that bubble of unnamed emotion come back but you brush it aside like everything else.

Arthur comes back from Rhodes deputized. He had a star and everything and it was laughable how much the job did not suit Arthur. You grin and flick the metal star pinned to his chest. "So, you gonna start arresting outlaws?" You ask.

"Not unless they give me cause, no." He replies.

"Good, then that means I can do... this!" You swipe his hat from his head and he rushes after you around camp. You put the hat on your head and the girls laugh as you stop by their station acting like Arthur. "I'm Arthur Morgan! I'm as dense as a rock! Don't talk to me!" They all laugh and clap and Arthur catches you by your arm, acting angry but the smile he was trying to keep down was unmistakable.

"How old are you? Five?"

"23 but you're close!" You grin.

The grin he had been trying to keep down finally showed it's beautiful face and it made you grin wider. "Now, Mister Morgan! Is that a smile? I've never seen one grace your loverly features!" You put on a bad hick accent and twist from his grip. He laughs and pulls his hat from your head, putting it back on.

"Yer somethin' else..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'."

The day Arthur leaves again crawls by slowly, you washed clothes, exercised your arm and did your best to stay out of Miss Grimshaw's way. Bill arrived close to sunset with a cart full of moonshine and you are amazed and slightly sickened by the sight of the moonshine. Years ago, your father gave you a glass, told you it was water and scarred you for a very long time with that nasty prank.

"Where's Arthur?" You ask Bill.

"Still out."

"No shit." You huff and Bill looks at you menacingly. The man never liked you and you never liked the man with his short temper and his tendency for making trouble. Just as you head to your tent, Arthur arrives but before you can speak to him, Uncle has roped him into a scheme to rob a wagon.

"I want (Y/N) with us." Arthur says and Bill and Uncle are less than happy.

"She's always with you. Can't you just leaver her here? She'll be fine by herself for a little while." Uncle huffed.

"I'm not a dog, Uncle." You reply, crossing your arms over your chest. "I want to come. I have to get out of here and if I don't... I'm gonna shoot someone and it might just be you."

"Alright, alright!" Uncle replied in defeat. "Come on then." He said as he saddled up.

Bill, Arthur, Charles and you followed suit. The ride was short though the woods to a red dirt road just east of camp. "Cover yer faces." Said Arthur and you pulled up the blue bandanna up to your nose. It was exciting being out again and this time you were ready... you felt ready anyway.

"Let's keep this quiet and clean. Nobody needs to die here." Says Charles.

"There! Y'see Gentlemen! Just like clock work!"

You ride to the side of the wagon and Bill pulls his gun. "Stop the wagon! I said, stop the damn wagon!"

"Woah!" Says the driver, stopping the wagon as told. 

"Now, don't try anything stupid and we won't do anything unkind." Bill says.

"Y'know boys... I-I don't-- I don't want to get shot but this is a mistake." Says the driver. "I work for Cornwall Kerosene and Tar... Mr. Leviticus Cornwall."

"Great..." Sighs Arthur, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So you know him?"

"Who doesn't?" Charles says.

"I hear he's rich enough to share the wealth around...and not miss it too much."

"Oh, he'll miss it!"

"Alright, one of you check round the back." Arthur says and you and Charles slip from your saddles to go rummage around the cart. You pull the money from the lock box and gape for a moment. You'd never seen so much money in your life.

"Nearly a thousand here." You say.

"Oh shit..." Says Bill and you turn to see men on horses riding towards the wagon. "Hey, think I see somethin'!"

"Ahh, great." Arthur sighs. "Come on, let's go!" He yells and you are out of the cart quick to resaddle onto Traveler. You rush away, following Arthur and the group through the woods. The number of men behind you were great and you were scared of falling behind so you pushed Traveler harder, riding ahead of Arthur and Charles and slowing slightly just behind Bill and Uncle.

"Where the hell are we goin'!?" Bill yelled.

"Outta here!" Uncle yelled, not quite answering the questions.

"Quick off the trail, into the woods!"

Ahead is a farm and the men are quick off their horses and into the barn, as are you.

"Let's lay low, wait for night fall." Says Arthur, smacking his horse to get her to run away. You do the same to Traveler and the pack of Horses run out of sight.

Arthur sits down in the dirt and pulls his hat off.

"You good?" You ask and he simply nods.

You all rest until night fall but as you wake, Uncle and Bill start to Argue.

"Shut up! There's light over by the house." Says Charles.

"Let's keep this calm... see what happens." Arthur huffs and hides, as does everyone else and you're left crouching out in the open with nowhere to go. Arthur is quick to get out of his spot and drag you to it, putting you behind him and keeping a hand on you as he watched through the slats of wood.

The lights start heading towards the barn and you don't recognize the uniform, must be locals. 

"Place looks empty to me." Says the man who walked into the barn. Arthur backed up quietly further into the spot, pushing you back against the wall. "Now the old guy up there is full of crap. Boss! The place is empty!" But just as he says that, Bill trips over a piece of tin, alerting the lawman, forcing Charles to shoot him. The men's numbers are greater than you first saw. They seemed to be coming out of the fog from nothing, it was disconcerting to say the least.

"Seems Mr. Cornwall has really upped his security!" Arthur yelled over the gunfire.

"This feller really don't like getting robbed!" Yelled Bill.

"No fucking shit!" You yelled back. "Oh shit! Fire!"

The barn catches quickly, despite it having rained the previous day, the oil from the lantern accelerating it. The roof is quick to collapse and Bill is even quicker to bust a hole through the back wall.

"Into the woods! Let's go!" Arthur grabs your hand and pulls you through and runs, not once letting go. As you run, Arthur gets grazed by a bullet but it's not enough to stop him.

When you're further into the woods you spit up, you hide behind some large boulders, keeping silent with Arthur and Uncle. Just as it starts to feel safe, some lanterns you saw in the distance begin to come closer.

"We need to do this quiet. You take the left, I'll take the right."

"You right or my right?" Asks Uncle.

"Shut up."

They walk right past the boulder and stop. Arthur throws a knife at the first man and Uncle is overpowered by the second, you're quick to pull the man off of him and shoot him. But it's not over yet. A fire fight started just on the other side of the hill and Arthur is quickly running into it. You run after him but have to stop because of the amount of bullets flying in your direction. You watch Arthur tackle men and blow their brains out, it's honestly terrifying, but you knew what you were getting into, Arthur wasn't some knight in shining leather... he was just like the rest of them.

The fire fight is over quickly as the last of the men are killed or running.

"We all still alive?" Arthur asks and you come out from behind a tree, gathering with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, just about." Says Bill.

"I'll deal with you later." Arthur says to Uncle.

"We got some money, didn't we?" He asks.

"Sure, but now we got Cornwall on our backs again!"

"It was an honest mistake."

"Leave it. Come on, every man split up. Go on, run, quick."

"Good luck." Says Charles, sneaking off and disappearing into the woods. You start to go but Arthur grabs your arm.

"I need you with me." He says and lets go of you. He holds his arm which is bleeding but not quite as bad as yours had been.

"All my stuff is back at camp." You say.

"I got things in my bag."

"Let's get out of her first, then I'll see what I can do." You reply and you take Arthur's hand, walking away from the farm and further into the thicket.

You find your way out after about an hour of walking and you have Arthur sit down on a fallen log. You take his bag and dig through it finding some bandages, water, and a health tonic. It's not the best set up but it'll have to do before you both get to camp.

"Shirt off." You say and the man does as he's told. You gape a little at his physique but try not to be too obvious about it.

"How come we can't do something without one of us gettin' shot?" Arthur asks with a hiss and you wash the wound and wrap is tightly.

"Oh that's half the fun." You smile sweetly and Arthur looks away, his face barely illuminated by the moon light. You could swear he was smiling too.


	7. Chapter 7

You wake one morning, a few days after the carriage robbery gone wrong, to Hosea standing over you ready to wake you up. "Seems I won't need that bucket of water after all." He says.

"You wouldn't dare." You hiss.

"Oh, but I would. Now come one, get up. I need an extra gun, one that doesn't complain."

You get up and dress yourself in your new pants and a dark colored blouse of your favorite color then find Hosea and Arthur with the moonshine car.

"What're we doing?" You ask.

"Sellin' this stuff." Replies Hosea.

"To who?"

"The Braithwates." Arthur responds.

"But... didn't you just steal this stuff from them?"

"We sure did. Why do you think Hosea needs the extra gun?"

"Fair point. We leavin' now?"

"Sure are. Climb in the back and watch our rear."

"You got it, Hosea." You say then sling your rifle over your shoulder.

The ride to the manner is just as short as the ride to Rhodes. You feel it'll be good bonding time for Arthur and Hosea. You were also excited to be included on this job and the last ones as well.

"So this is the moonshine you took after blowing up the Braithwaits' still? You know how dangerous it is going back there with their stolen property?" You ask as the cart begins to move.

"I think the good citizens taking the trouble to return their stolen goods deserve some reward, don't you?" Says Hosea. "And it's time we made a formal introduction, like Dutch told us."

"Oh..."

You ride up to the house and art stopped by hired guns.

"Hello, gentlemen, how are you?" Hosea announces.

"What's that in the back there?" One asks.

"Is that anyway to speak to a lady?" Hosea says.

"I mean the cargo, ya old coot."

"Moonshine, my fine fellow. May I have a word with the man of the house?"

"The 'man' of the house is a lady. Mrs. Catherine Braithwaite."

"May I speak with her? I want to discuss a business opportunity." Hosea watches the men round the back and open the cart's back hatch, looking at you and the cargo, equally interested in both. "I mean no harm... no harm at all... you may happily shoot me if I do." Says the older man.

"Okay... Okay. She's at the house." Says the man who opened the cart. He jumped onto the back seat, next to you, and eyed you up. You scoff at him and put your hand on the strap of your rifle for comfort if this man were to do anything untoward.

"You heard the man. Driver, proceed please."

A woman exits the house with a dark purple dress and an unpleasant disposition. "What you want?" She yells.

"Found somethin'... out in the hills, thought-- thought maybe you was in the market for it." Replies Hosea.

"For what?" Mrs. Braithwaite sneers.

"Some liquor."

"I ain't in the market for what's already mine!" The woman comes further out of the house, followed by four armed men, her sons, you presume.

"Way I see it, it's ours." Hosea raises a brow and the Braithwaite scoffs. "What with us possessing it and I checked all over and for the life me I couldn't see your name on it." His tone sours the more he talks, but he calms. "Relax, I ain't here to rob you. Though it seems that's easy enough." The lady Braithewaite scoffs again. "Wanna do a deal? What d'ya sell this stuff fer?"

"Dollar a bottle." The woman replies.

"Then give us fifty cents."

"It's already ours!"

"Then look on it as a reward, for finding the property. Alternative is we go sell some place else."

"The alternative is you get shot." Says the eldest Braithwaite boy. Arthur's hand hovers over his gun as does yours but Hosea's hand go up to stop anything bad from happening.

"Now, who wants to get shot over a bottle or two of liquor?"

The man's gun goes up but his mother's hand stops him. She laughs bitterly. "Pay the man." And with that, a stack of cash is tossed down to Hosea.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya. And listen... we didn't take it, least not without orders from--"

  
"Oh I know exactly who gave you your orders." Says Mrs. Braithewaite.

"Old sheriff Gray. Y'know what, I don't want it. In fact, sir, now you can do me a favor... there's an extra ten bucks if you do. Drive that stuff into Rhodes, head over to the tavern run by Mr. Gray... and give the stuff out for free." She says with a wicked smile.

"Momma!" Says one of the boys.

"Hush now. I believe they call that a promotional expense."

Hosea laughs once. "As you wish Madam."

"You come back and tell me how you made out. Maybe we'll play a little cribbage." She nudges her son aside and heads back inside, leaving the three of you to do her job.

"Alright. Next stop: Rhodes saloon." Says Hosea.

"Here we go." Arthur sighs and you look between the two men, you remain quiet for the time being, waiting to see how this plays out.

You all arrive at the saloon and before you can get your bearings, Hosea puts on an act.

"Okay, Fenton, stay calm now.." He says to Arthur. "For Mama, she loved ya so. Just a shame ya had to strangle her in a rage." Arthur puts a pipe in his mouth then looks back to you, tolling his eyes and getting off the wagon. He grabbed a couple of cases of the moonshine and handed you a jug to carry.

"Come along Beatrice. Can't have you sittin' about. Listen to your father." Hosea turns to you, giving you a fake name and a job to do with a wink.

"Yes pa." Reader replies in an accent that makes Arthur nearly break character.

"Gentlemen!" Hosea calls to the men guarding the back door. "Quite the town you have here, we just rode in from up north!"

"Hey." One of the men greets him with a side eye.

"I'm Melvin." Hosea grins. "This is my brother Fenton. Don't mind him, don't madden him, he's turned idiot." You snicker but hide your face behind the jug you were carrying. "Killed our mother but it weren't his fault. And this one is my daughter, Beatrice, she ain't none to bright neither." Arthur grins slightly. "Now how'd you boys-- how'd you boys like a coupe of bucks? I bet your would. One for each of yous."

The men take the money gladly and don't question Hosea.

"We're in the new trade of advertising which is an American art form about ensurin' people buy the correct things."

"I dunno." Says one of the men, looking a bit suspicious.

"One more dollar says give us half and hour, what harm can we do in half an hour?" Hosea waves a dollar bill and the man's eyes follow it. "Go along now, enjoy the money!" The men leave a few bucks richer and none the wiser. "Come along, Fenton, Beatrice... just hand out the liquor." The three of you walk into the bar and it sounds like a bad joke. Two outlaws and a farmhand walk into a bar.... Hosea checks out the crowd and Arthur goes behind the bar.

"Gentlemen!" Hosea starts, but catches no one's attention. "Gentlemen!" He tries again, louder and captures the entire room. "My name is Melvin, this his my brother Fenton and my daughter Beatrice. They're a bit funny but boy can they pour drinks fast! For the next half an hour these drinks in the very bar are free!" This elicits a cheer from the patrons and a crowd forms around the bar.

"The only rule is y'gotta drink 'em. So hurry up, put old Fenton to work! Don't get him mad though... his momma made him mad and we buried her." A few drunk men laugh, others look wary, all are at the bar. The drink orders come in fast, the man are sure not to be rude and ask "Fenton" and you for drinks and you're both pouring for what feels like much longer than thirty minutes. It's dark outside and the patrons are all messily drunk and having fun when some men come in armed to the teeth and silence the roar of the crowd.

"Lemoyne Raiders..." A man whimpers.

"Good evening, Gentlemen! Quiet libation?" Hosea asks, but knows this is bound to go south.

"You." One of the raiders growls. "You're the bastards that stole the liquor we was gonna buy!"

"Gentlemen, we're in advertising... come on in, have a drink!" Hosea says.

"That's our goddamn liquor!" The one who is obviously leading them says.

"An honest mistake--"

"Boys! Get em'!" And that's when the shooting starts. It's brief bit there are enough bullets flying that a couple patrons end up wounded. The three of you end up on the second floor and Hosea and Arthur jump from the balcony but you stop immediately, the height being too much for you. You are almost over and hanging on to the railing, looking down at Arthur and Hosea.

"I gotcha!" Arthur yells to you, outstretching his arms to you in order to catch you. "It'll be okay, trust me!"

You swallow thickly then jump, closing your eyes until you felt a hard body catch your fall.

"Oh Jesus...." You mutter breathlessly. "Ow. Sorry..."

"There they are!" A lemoyne raider yells from the balcony.

"Fenton! Beatrice! Enough canoodling and get to shootin'!" Hosea yells and gets the horses into a run.

You get off of Arthur and are quickly aiming over the back of the wagon, taking out a few of your pursuers, but Arthur was still the better shot, taking down most of the raiders while you laid down cover fire. It becomes quiet as you get away from town and soon the wagon comes to a full stop, somewhat close to Clemens point but far enough away that no commotion can find the camp.

"Remind me to never take up a career in... what was is?" Arthur asks.

"Advertising." You and Hosea say in tandem. You both laugh and Arthur exits the wagon, deciding to go on foot.

"Do you think she set us up?" You ask as you too exit the wagon, deciding to follow Arthur.

"No, I don't think so..." Hosea replies. "Maybe... this place is odd."

"I keep seein' those fellers." Says Arthur.

"Some local militia. Clearly not too happy to have some new competition. I'll go visit old ma Braithwaite, see what's what."

"Why?" You ask.

"We been makin' money. The chest is fillin' up again, slowly but surely. Part of me thinks we just get ourselves good and lost... but we still need a lot more money before that can happen. So, for now... Let me go give old Mrs. Braithwaite some of this moonshine as a peace offering."

"Sure." Says Arthur.

"That was fun Fenton! And Miss Beatrice, we'll make an actress out of you yet!" Laughs Hosea as he drives away, towards the Braithwaite place. You follow Arthur back to camp and pass out on your cot from a long day. You smile to yourself, thinking back to Arthur. You trusted him and the way you saw it, he trusted you... this would work out for the better, you could tell.


End file.
